Cursed Blood
Plot The book follows the story of a no ordinary teenage girl,Rachel Sampson.She was thinking that she have an ordinary life but when her parents divorce,she remains with her big sister,Helen,who is 24 years old,her life is turned upside down. After the summer holiday as high school starts, a mysterious new student moves from Phoenix,Arizona to Trenton,New Jersey.The surprises doesn't stop for Rachel when she discovers that the new student,Blaze,is a vampire who comes to protect her against his evil step-brother,Victor.He explains to her that her family was cursed in the 18th century when William Sampson,a man who has divorced,starts drinking and been drunk,he kills the child of his ex-wife,a powerfull witch named Anne-Lynn James.Then,her blood is like a gift for vampires and her mother and sister have the same blood as her.Rachel's blood have the same powers as vampire blood,she can heal fast,and can heal other people.Rachel wanted to be just wanted to be friends with Blaze but slowly she falls in love with him. One night,Blaze's ex-girlfriend,Elena,attacked Rachel and almost kill her when she throws her on the stairs.But,Rachel escaped with a leg broked.When Blaze save her from Elena,he goes with her at the hospital where the doctors found that Rachel doesn't have a blood type.They try to send her to a laboratory but Hailey,a nurse who is a necromancer,saved her and kills the doctor,shooting him in the chest.When Rachel and Blaze waits for police to take Hailey,she tells to Rachel that she's a necromancer who can talk with ghosts and can revive dead people.Hailey tells to Rachel that she's a half vampire,that's why she doesn't have a blood type. Later,her bag is stolen by Mike,a childhood friend of Blaze and also a spy for him,and she blames Blaze but he doesn't know what she was talking about.She found Mike at the principal's office and runs after him to take the bag but Blaze stops Mike before her.Later that day,she meet a new student who is from London,United Kingdom and her name is Debbie,but Rachel doesn't know that Debbie is a witch after Blaze tells her. When winter comes,Rachel starts to know a lot about Mike and Blaze and she also meet Sidney Harper,a vampire who's an old friend of Blaze and Victor's ex-girlfriend.She is the boss of a striptease club full of vampires women who strips for men.Also,that day when she meets Sidney,she loses her virginity with Blaze.When Debbie's mother is killed by Victor,because Debbie was trying to lock Victor and his vampires in the abandoned warehouse from the woods,Rachel takes Mike and they tries to kill Victor but Rachel is again,almost killed.She had a fight with Blaze and remains in the woods against Mike's orders.Then,she saw two big wolfs,one with reddish brown fur and brown eyes and one with black fur and blue eyes.Later,she found that the wolves she saw in the woods was her best childhood friends,Berry and Raymond.Berry told to Rachel that his and Raymond's family is werewolfs and his father is the leader of Trenton werewolf pack. Rachel helps Debbie after her mother died and stays with her until her aunt and cousins comes from London.Then she meet Debbie's aunt,Charlene,a powerfull witch and also the sister of her mother,and her cousins,Adele,a younger witch and Connor,a half demon.Connor and Rachel doesn't share a good relationship at first,because he's rude with her.After this,at a karaoke party at school,Rachel and Blaze is attacked by a hunter,who is a forester charmed by Victor's vampires,and almost kill Blaze.Rachel changed into a vampire and kill the forester drinking his blood.The next day,she realize that she's a vampire.Debbie meets a new witch,named Kristen,who was Victor's witch and she helps her to turn Rachel into a half vampire.When she and Debbie told the spells to turn Rachel back,Kristen sacrifised herself.After this,Connor tells everyone who was there,that Kristen was sick of stomach cancer and that's why she sacrificed herself.Debbie was mad and kick him. A year later,Rachel is 16 years old,and her sister and Debbie throws a party for her at Debbie's house,and accidentally,Debbie sleeps with Connor,and she cheats on Berry with him.After that,an unknown supernatural hunter tries to kill Connor,Helen,Blaze,Debbie and Raymond.Rachel,Adele and Berry save them and shortly after this,Blaze and Mike go to Texas to find a crypt at,possibly,he can fight with Victor.She remains with Connor,who fell in love with her and she doing the same thing.When Connor meet a new girl who comes in his class,named Miranda,Rachel becomes jealous but she helps him to make Miranda his girlfriend.The next day,Rachel finds a wounded Connor at his locker.He was lucky because her locker was near his and Rachel took a pencil and cuts her veins to gave him her blood.Connor's injuries heal and he tells to Rachel that Miranda was a demon.They have a little talk,and Connor almost kissed her but the bell ringing for another break and they go at their classes.Connor and Rachel goes at Trenton's spring festival and Rachel is attacked by two unknown werewolves,and Connor tries to save her but one of the werewolves kicks Connor and Rachel saves Connor by threatening the werewolves and they run scared of her.Rachel clears the blood from Connor's face and talk with him saying that he's stubborn and don't listen of others and she was saying to him that when he's doing this it makes her angry but sometimes she want to kiss him,and then Connor kiss her. When Blaze and Mike returns from Texas,Rachel was already with Connor.Blaze and Rachel broke up and decide to remain friends.Later that day,Blaze called Rachel and told her that the war with Victor is tomorrow. They goes to Texas and makes 7 teams.Just Rachel,Blaze,Sidney and Helen found Victor.Blaze fights with him and is bad injured.Rachel faint and meet with her vampire counter part who looks like her but is worse and teach her how to use her vampire powers without her controlling her body.When Rachel wakes up,her sister fight with Victor but loses.Rachel fight with Victor too,but loses.Blaze was trying to save her but Victor almost killed him by brought his heart out.Then,an unknown vampire,who Rachel recognize her as Alexandra,Mike's lost girlfriend,save Blaze and kill Victor.Rachel tries to save Blaze but he dies,telling her and Connor will be happy together because her women or men's ancestors was together with his family ancestors. After this,she and her friends comes back to New Jersey where Rachel tries to forget about Blaze and be happy with Connor and Debbie try to repair her damaged relationship with Berry. Charachters in Cursed Blood Main Charachters *Rachel Sampson *Blaze Willson *Helen Sampson *Debbie James *Berry Martin *Raymond Mitchell *Connor James *Adele James *Victor Willson Recurring Charachters *Mike Chrown *Sidney Harper *Maddison Parker *Amy Sunvalley *Charlene James *Kimberly James *Kristen Knight *Alexandra Jones *Elena Whitney *Adeline Sampson *Dave West *Taylor Harris *Josh Key *Vanessa Key *Kenny Key *July Hunter *Teresa Bluees Non-recurring Charachters *Victor's vampires